robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Effects
"Humiliate your enemies! Or.. yourself if you fail the jump.." General Information Kill effects can customize how an a player killed by the user (including themselves) dies. They can be bought in the shop, earned through flair crates, or earned through an event. The default kill effect is a rag doll, but players can have their enemies burn to death or turn them into tacos. However, not every gun will kill a player using a set kill effect. For example, Railguns and Laser Rifles will always play the Evaporate kill effect, and any rocket-based weapons will always use the Gib kill effect. List of Kill Effects The kill effects obtainable by a normal user via events or the shop are None/Default, Glass, Duck, Taco, Propulse, Inflate, Cubic, Stone, Fade, Gib, Decapitate, Scoobis, Scorch, Sun, Wave, Ice, Evaporate, Lightning, Darkheart, Blackhole, Anti Gravity, Ghost, UFO and Team Stone. However, the VIP Kill effect is only obtainable for 799R$, making it the most expensive kill effect. Special kill effects also exist, but they are reserved for certain people or certain guns, and these kill effects cannot be obtained via the shop. Special Kill Effects Special kill effects also exist, but they are reserved for certain people or certain guns, and these kill effects cannot be obtained via the shop. VIP (799R$) "For the spoiled rich kids..." The VIP kill effect is a VIP-exclusive effect. It turns your enemy into Robux, with a small chance of Tickets being dropped instead. Gold "James Bond becomes a reality!" This kill effect is unobtainable normally, and can only be witnessed when getting a kill with the Golden Gun,Golden Knife, or Creagle turns the enemy into a gold statue, allowing them to "die rich". Also reserved for developers. Sans ' ''"Do you wanna have a bad time?" This special kill effect turns your enemies into Sans heads with a orange fire effect trail. This was for the developers only. This kill effect was revealed when JOHN ROBLOX made a Q%A on the developers of the ROLve community. '''Tombstone "Give ‘em that proper burial!" No one is exactly sure what this kill effect does or who has it, but it was confirmed to exist by developer TCtully. However developer Krystal said that the kill effect was mostly unfinished or suboptimal. Chicken "The key to everything is patience. You get the chicken by hatching the egg, not by smashing it." This unobtainable kill effect turns your opponent into fried eggs. It was rewarded to people who got the Egg Hunt 2019 badge for the egg, Chicken or the Egg. The badge is no longer obtainable. Prior to it ending up in players’ inventories, it was reserved for Egg Hunt 2019 where being killed by the big chicken would result in this kill effect. Normal Kill Effects None/Default "Get your dead corpses off my lawn!" This is the default kill effect when you first join the game. It causes the enemy to ragdoll when killed. Propulse "Falcon Punch but with guns." This is an uncommon kill effect that is a step up from the default effect. Your enemy rag dolls, but they will also be knocked back extremely far. Inflate "Just don't make thicc jokes, we beg of you." This kill effect is an uncommon effect that essentially inflates your enemy like a balloon. They become completely round, just like Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Glass "Why stab your enemy with glass when you can turn them into glass?" This kill effect is an uncommon kill effect. It turns your enemy into a glass statue that shatters 3 seconds later. Duck "BONUS DUCKS!" This uncommon kill effect turns your enemy into ducks. Enough said. There’s also a chance that a “BONUS DUCKS!” sound effect will be played too. Firework "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag." This uncommon kill effect obtainable via the Independence Day Event by getting 100 Fireworks will cause your enemy to float up into the air before exploding into an array of red, white, and blue fireworks. America! Taco "IT'S RAINING TACOS" This uncommon kill effect turns your enemy into tacos. You will also get a badge called “Taco Tuesday” for turning someone into tacos on a Tuesday, this kill effect will appear in the Shop every Monday for everyone. Scoobis "zKevin would be proud." This rare kill effect turns your enemy into Scoobis heads. Scoobis is an orange-headed character featured in most of zKevins games. Notably, "Robot 64." Wave "Tidal wave!" This rare kill effect summons a wave, which then catches your enemy in it. Upon being trapped in the wave, the enemy gets washed away and the wave disappears. Sun "The sun is a deadly laser." This rare kill effect summons the Sun above your enemy, which scorches him/her, turning him/her into something resembling a magma rock. This is a reference to the video "history of the entire world, i guess" Stone "What are you, Medusa?" This rare kill effect turns your enemy into stone. That’s pretty much it. Cubic "CREEPER '''AW MAN'"'' This rare kill effect turns your enemies body into cubes. That’s pretty much it. Fade "Mr Stark.. I dont feel so good...-Peter Parker This rare kill effect disintegrates your enemy. Your enemy fades to death Thanos-snap-style. Decapitate "Off with their head!" This rare kill effect does exactly what its name suggests. It decapitates your enemy, but with a little pop when it happens. Scorch "This girl is on fire!" This rare kill effect sets your enemy’s body on fire. I sense smoke alarms firing off... Gib "I don’t think an amputation will save a person’s life if that person is already dead." This rare kill effect removes a few limbs from your enemy. They just detach as if somebody messily glued them together. Ice "Stop. Collaborate and listen." ~ Vanilla Ice This rare kill effect turns your enemy into ice. Ice ice baby. Lightning "Benjamin Franklin’s famous kite experiment, except he dies." This epic kill effect strikes your opponent with lightning, turning them to ash. If you kill the same opponent twice in a single life with this kill effect equipped, you will get the Myth Busted badge. Evaporate "One word: Obnoxious." This epic kill effect literally evaporates your enemy. Your enemy’s avatar turns black and glows blue, floating up into the sky and playing a sound effect before fading away. UFO "Honey, the aliens are abducting our cow- oh nevermind it just some lady dressed as a pirate being abducted by a UFO." In this epic kill effect, a metal silver-colored UFO appears above your enemy, shoots a green beam, and abducts your dead victim. Where’s Will Smith when you need him? Darkheart "It steals life from your enemies. What more is there to say?" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy’s avatar into a purple mesh that also has a purple glow. A smiting sound effect similar to that of the Darkheart Sword’s plays and all the enemy’s limbs detach. The limbs also get sent flying across the map. Anti-Gravity ' ''"Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity." This legendary kill effect makes your enemy defy gravity; they float upwards and spin around upon death. '''Blackhole "We dont want your corpse in this dimension!" This legendary kill effect summons a black hole, which sucks your enemy into itself before disappearing. Strangely enough, nothing else is sucked in. Ghost "Why are they floating up into Heaven? They’re murderers! MURDERERS!" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy into a ghost. They have a soft white glow, become translucent, and emit a slight white aura. They then float up into the sky before disappearing. Team Stone "Medusa, did you get your hands on the crayons again?" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy into stone colored with your team color. Moderated "GET BANNED NERD!" This legendary kill effect will make your enemies insides get deleted, then content deleted to the shadow realm Locker Icons Trivia *A “Shuffle” option can also be picked for the kill effect, which will choose a random kill effect every time players kill an enemy. *The “BONUS DUCKS!” sound effect that occurs randomly when killing someone with the "Duck" effect. This comes from a holiday event character in TF2 named Merasmus. *The Sans kill effect is only for developers. Players are unable to obtain this kill effect. and is most likely a reference to one of TCTully's streams. *To know more about the kill effects, check out JOHN ROBLOX's video "ALL Arsenal Kill Effects Review (where u die)" *Some kill effects such as the UFO and wave have opaque objects which sometimes block the players aim *You can turn off Kill effects in the settings and your current equipped kill effect will be replaced by the ragdoll kill effect (the default kill effect). Category:Cosmetics